


Reddit Imagines - MerAdd in 2020. Experimental Fic #1

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [41]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Blame it on the jello and the chocolate pudding, Blame it on the morphine, Calzona, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, MerAdd, Private Practice Crossover, Reddit Imagines, also Amelink, also Calzona, amelink, blame it on the alcohol, friends - Freeform, meddison, mostly just talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: It's in 2020. Addison Montgomery comes to GSMH. And she has a few questions for Meredith Grey. OR: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery rants copied from my Reddit responses. Just thought they might be enjoyed here. F/F. MerAdd. Meddison. (Sort of). Rated M. Crackfic. Redditfic. It also contains both a happy Amelink pairing and Calzona pairing mentioned in some of the later chapters.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Meredith Grey & Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	1. Blame it on the ages it's been since the last time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [Reddit Imagines - MerAdd in 2020. Experimental Fic #1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reddit+Imagines+-+MerAdd+in+2020.+Experimental+Fic+%231).
  * Inspired by [Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 



> Posted with permission from the original Reddit Author, aka me... LOL.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison: Hey, Meredith, What changed since I left to be in California?

_Author's Note:_

This was originally written for a Reddit audience and then edited a bit more, here. Therefore, it's less MerAdd than I generally write, because there is a certain threshold of gayness that is more accepted in the actual fandom than on Reddit, I have discovered. Also, I realize in doing this you can track everything I've ever said on Reddit. And that's a bit weird but I'm going with it. LOL. This is also less 'polished,' and edited than my fics are in general. That's just par for the course for being just a phone typed response. I'm leaving it mostly like this, I might correct only spelling later if I have to.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Reddit Imagines - MerAdd in 2020. Experimental Fic #1**

* * *

_It's in 2020. Addison Montgomery comes to GSMH. And she has a few questions for Meredith Grey. OR: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery rants copied from my Reddit responses. Just thought they might be enjoyed here. F/F. MerAdd. Meddison. (Sort of). Rated M. Crackfic. Redditfic._

* * *

Reddit Prompt:

**Could you see any of the characters ever returning?**

You know like characters who left but didn't die i.e. Addison, Alex, Callie? Ive seen this show so many times and I'd just love for some of them to return

* * *

Response;

Hahaha it's really funny to think of Meredith walking Addison through the latest.

Reddit imagines again, as if Addison came to GSMH right after "put on a happy face" to see Amelia and her new kid, and Mer gives her a tour.

Spoilers through basically now, for both Grey's and PP.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blame it on the ages it's been since the last time.**

* * *

It's in 2020. Addison Montgomery comes to GSMH. And she has a few questions for Meredith Grey.

Addison: Hey, Meredith, What changed since I left to be in California?

Meredith: Alex is with Izzie now.

Addison: Wasn't Karev with Izzie when I left? Or wait what about that Lucy Fields girl?

Meredith: Alex has a whole wife in between that time, between Izzie, then Lucy who left him for Africa basically two seconds after you left Seattle that one time. Alex married a girl called Jo, who is still now my fellow. And then Alex left to live in Kansas with Izzie because she used his pre-cancer fertilized eggs to have babies.

Addison: Umm.

Meredith: Also thanks for writing a letter for me to be a Doctor again. You know We have not talked since after I married Derek on a post-it and after I married him for real and after I had 3 kids and after I won a Harper Avery that got renamed Catherine fox and I was in a plane crash and Lexie and Mark died but you knew that and then I purchased a hospital and then Derek died in a car crash. Also, I'm sorry I never called you when he was dying. But I never called Amelia either. But you probably heard that from Amelia...

Addison: I'm glad you're no longer picking trash off the roadside.

Meredith: Thanks. How is your kid?

Addison: Good. Also, this hospital is now really confusing, and are you in another love triangle but this time with an intern?

Meredith: Umm. People now call us Grey Sloan Mercy Death. Isn't that charming? It's named after your ex-dirty mister and my half-sister and how Mark Dumped Julia for Lexie on his deathbed. Did you know that? I can't remember if I said that when I called...

Addison: I don't remember. Pete Wilder also died of a heart attack at basically the same time as the plane crash so I was a real mess anyway.

Meredith: Who is Pete?

Addison: A quack doctor who I dated at once point.

Meredith: Are you still in a love triangle?

Addison: NO! I HAVE GROWN AS A PERSON! I finally got over adultery!

Meredith: Umm, congrats. I'm in a state of confusion because I'm deciding between two men, McWidow and the intern, Andrew DeLuca.

Addison: I'm having déjà vu.

Meredith: what?

Addison: You were on drugs the first time we talked about this.

Meredith: What?

Addison: It was when you had your appendix out.

Meredith: Right! Was I hallucinating or did you leave and tell Derek to never hurt me again, ever?

Addison: Umm.

Meredith: That's really really sweet of you, y'know.

Addison: I didn't admit that I said that.

Meredith: You basically just did.

Addison: Did he hurt you again?

Meredith: I don't wanna talk about it.

Addison: I'm sorry.

Meredith: I know. But it wasn't your fault. You got us back together like a bunch of times.

Addison: I don't hate you, Meredith.

Meredith: I don't hate you, either.

Addison: I should have, a lot of things...

Meredith: Me too, a lot of things...

Addison: WHAT!?

Meredith: Huh?

Addison: I need a drink if we're going to keep having this conversation.

Meredith: Do you want scotch as Derek did? Or tequila? Or what?

Addison: Red wine. I'm a wine person. Even though I probably shouldn't be.

Meredith: I can still drink you under the table. Let me buy you a drink and we can catch up sometime. I only still shoot tequila though.

Addison: Joe's?

Meredith: Joe mysteriously vanished off the face of the universe with Walter but we can still go to emerald city bar across the street.

Addison: You know Mer, you could be another close friend now to me, if you want, because of Derek- like Amelia and I still are.

Meredith: Thanks, Addie. Also thanks for saving Cristina's life. I'm not sure if I ever said that to your face.

Addison: Thanks. How is Cristina?

Meredith: Cristina owns a hospital in Zurich.

Addison: Why am I not ever surprised…

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author’s Note 2:_

So, welcome to this shenanigan that I get up to, late at night on Reddit. Namely writing fanfictions in the threads. So far on Reddit, it has 2 people who admired and commented on it.

Thanks, MsBeasley11, wildflowermural. Thanks for saying you liked it.

Also, there are some high-key vibes and near-quotes lifted from “Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now,” by lespians and “Sex and Caring in Seattle,” by Bluefall, and probably some other stories but yeah, I know, there are some influences here and there will be. But that’s just how it ended up happening because I loved those dialogues…

Also, I'm making a future effort to differentiate this from "Bubble," which happens along the same timeline.

Let me know what you think in the comments!!!

Meanwhile, [ Falling Apart, Barely Breathing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) now apparently has over 100 Kudos and 3000 views and that’s ridiculous praise. And I hope to update that soon, and I welcome to go read that in the meantime if you have not already. Cheers!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. Blame it on the alcohol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you were nice, here is a part 2:
> 
> Later, at Joe's. Or the Emerald City Bar. Or whatever...
> 
> Addison: So, love triangle huh.

_Author's Note:_

Here's Chapter 2, right away. This was already written so it's just being edited now. Slightly reframed for the fanfiction audience. :D

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Reddit Imagines - MerAdd in 2020. Experimental Fic #1**

* * *

_It's in 2020. Addison Montgomery comes to GSMH. And she has a few questions for Meredith Grey. OR: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery rants copied from my Reddit responses. Just thought they might be enjoyed here. F/F. MerAdd. Meddison. (Sort of). Rated M. Crackfic. Redditfic._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blame it on the alcohol.**

* * *

Because you were nice, here is a part 2:

Later, at Joe's. Or the Emerald City Bar. Or whatever...

Addison: So, love triangle huh.

Mer: I grew up in a love triangle. I stole your husband in a love triangle. And I am in yet another love triangle...

Addison: That sounds rough.

Mer: I miss Derek.

Addie: So do I.

Mer: Wait, but not like THAT, right?

Addie: No, not at all. I'm MARRIED, again, Meredith. I'm with Jake Riley. But I miss Derek as my best friend. We lived together for 11 years, that's hardly nothing...

Mer: Oh, ok, I get that. Is it weird I miss Mark?

Addie: No, I also miss Mark.

Mer: Yeah but I never slept with him and I miss him.

Addie: You only-

Mer: I am a vapid narcissist when I am drunk. I will warn you.

Addie: It's okay. So am I.

Mer: So, you're not into adultery anymore, huh. Your life must be so uncomplicated!

Addison: I'm not sure how to take that, but it's certainly less confusing. For what it's worth I was a whole lot of complicated before I picked Jake.

Mer: SPILL.

Addison: Well, you know how I once screwed my husband's best friend?

Mer: Everyone knows that.

Addison: Right. Well, after that I screwed my best friend's husband...

Mer: What, Sam Bennett?

Addison: You remember Sam?

Mer: He was the one with asthma, right?

Addison: You have a surprising memory for my fucked up love triangles.

Mer: I sort of had a reason to keep tabs on you for a long time...

Addison: Right. But yeah. I banged my best friend's ex-husband.

Mer: What happened? Is Naomi Bennett okay?

Addison: Yeah. They got remarried. Sam and Naomi.

Mer: What's that story?

Addison: They conceived a child at mine and Jake's wedding and they ended up professing their undying love for each other and they got re-married.

Mer: Well, that sounds lovely.

Addison: Yeah. It really is.

Mer: Sooooo, back to my boys. There's Andrew DeLuca who I love but I'm not in love with and he's an intern and he once screwed my sister...

Addison: LEXIE!?

Mer: No, Maggie.

Addison: Wait, what?

Mer: Oh, right. Maggie Pierce is my half-sister who is a cardio surgeon.

Addison: Wait? On which side?

Mer: My mom's. She's Ellis Grey and...

Addison: OH MY GOD RICHARD.

Mer: Yeah. That was about how he reacted.

Addison: So, your half-sister you didn't know about, dated this Andrew person and then she dumped Andrew and then, Andrew dated you. And you're still in a love triangle with Andrew and this other boy?

Mer: Yeah. The other guy is a pédiatrie surgeon sent by Cristina from Switzerland who is Irish and his name is Cormac Hayes he also is a widow. Like me. And he's a really good guy...

Addison: So, the last time you were in this position you didn't go with 'the better guy'. Are you going to do things different now? Or aren't you? Or what?

Mer: I have no idea. I trust Cristina. And I told Hayes to ask me out later. And Andrew and I have been weird and he's been sick and he's been manically helping me cure Richard Webber but I don't know if I want him either and I'm just so confused...

Addison: Do you think one of them is 'The better guy?' Anyway?

Meredith: I don't really know either of them all that well...

Addison: Well? Is one, you know, 'better in-'

Mer: Well no one could top Derek.

Addison: Awkward.

Mer: sorry. Right. Well, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?

Addison: I'm not sure if we should be having this particular conversation.

Mer: Come ON, Addie, Derek is dead, Mark is dead, if you tell me which one was better for you, they'll never know...

Addison: Have you been harboring a secret curiosity about Mark? Because that's a bit weird now that you know, he's with your sister Lexie, albeit in heaven...

Mer: Derek once hit on Lexie also. By accident. But he did.

Addison: Now that is news.

Mer: That was like a decade ago news. So, not news, I thought you knew.

Addison: I think I might have been with/not with Alex Karev at that point.

Mer: Do you miss Alex?

Addison: I have not thought about it in a long time. He was a good kid, I guess.

Mer: He barbecues now.

Addison: HOLY SHIT REALLY!? Callie is going to have a field day. She always said Alex would bbq.

Mer: Really?

Addie: Yeah, but Callie also said that Mark might make a terrible father when she was younger and then later had a baby with him so I'm not sure Callie knows everything.

Mer: Either way, Alex loves on a farm now.

Addison: With Izzie?

Mer: Yeah she's an oncologist surgeon.

Addison: Is it pathetic that I'm disappointed because I always thought Izzie would be great at what I do?

Mer: Izzie might have gone into maternal medicine if you had stayed you know, she might have if you were around to teach her.

Addison: Thanks, that's really nice of you.

Mer: You were a good teacher you know. I never appreciated it till you left but you were.

Addison: Thanks. I tried. I was okay, I think you used to call me...

Meredith: McHot.

Addison: WHAT?

Meredith: I'm drunk. And being drunk makes everyone and everything seem kinda porny. I tried to take up knitting once but that didn't end well.

Addison: Okay, easy tiger. Maybe we'll get you some water.

Mer: I see why he picked you, you know. Why he stayed for 11 years, why he tried again. You're really funny!

Addison: Okay we really maybe need to get you home now.

Mer: Why are you not as drunk as I am?

Addison: I'm not shooting tequila.

Mer: Do you want to? Drinks tequila with me?

Addison: I'm calling you a cab.

Mer: But ADDIE, we're having FUN!

Addison: Let's get you home safe, Mer.

Mer: Will i see you again? Before you go back to LA?

Addie: Sure. But I will remind you I am happily married. And I am over adultery.

Mer: You were the go-to for adultery back in the day.

Addison: Seriously?!

Mer: I think I wasn't supposed to tell you that.

Addison: Okay, pot meet kettle, Meredith.

Mer: Teehee.

Addison: Goodnight, Meredith, please get in the cab and get home safe. We can catch up later. Thanks, for the hangover.

Mer: BYEEEEEEEE ADDISSSSSSSSSSON

Addie: Goodnight, Grey.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_Author’s Note 2:_

This will be uploaded rather quickly because there is a grand total of 5 chapters so far.

Also, apologies if having the beginning parts switch occasionally from "Addison," to "Addie," and "Meredith," to "Mer," and back again was annoying. This was written that way because it was really late and I was tired and it was hard to keep typing them. And this is an example of 'bad, fanfiction,' so I thought I would keep all that in, to show what 'bad fanfiction from bobbiejelly,' can look like because not everything that comes out of my screen is an art form. Enjoy my embarrassment.

Let me know what you think in the comments!!!

Meanwhile,[ Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) now apparently has over 100 Kudos and 3000 views and that’s ridiculous praise. And I hope to update that soon, and I welcome to go read that in the meantime if you have not already. Cheers!

###  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	3. Blame it on the hangover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey both end up with a piercing headache and a mass of confusion.
> 
> This time it's in the ambulance bay, but there are no ambulances, yet.
> 
> Meredith: Addison, what did I say, when I was intoxicated?
> 
> Addison: Which time, Grey?

_Author's Note:_

Thanks to the people who have already started reading this. You rock! See you in the reviews.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Reddit Imagines - MerAdd in 2020. Experimental Fic #1**

* * *

_It's in 2020. Addison Montgomery comes to GSMH. And she has a few questions for Meredith Grey. OR: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery rants copied from my Reddit responses. Just thought they might be enjoyed here. F/F. MerAdd. Meddison. (Sort of). Rated M. Crackfic. Redditfic._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Blame it on the hangover.**

* * *

_The next day, Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey both end up with a piercing headache and a mass of confusion._

_This time it's in the ambulance bay, but there are no ambulances, yet._

Meredith: Addison, what did I say, when I was intoxicated?

Addison: Which time, Grey?

Meredith: So now it's Grey and not even Meredith?

Addison: Umm, we have a patient.

_Addison points to the incoming trauma._

Meredith: Later, then. But I do want to know... I'm sorry if I fucked up I feel like I did but I'm not sure I remember.

Addison: It's okay, Meredith. You were drunk. You were high. It's okay...

_Meredith goes to say more, but Addison is already gone._

_Addison is sitting in the cafeteria the next time Meredith spies her and sits down unceremoniously._

Meredith: What did I say, when I was intoxicated?

Addison: You really want to know? Mer, it's been years since the first time, and last night... it's been a long time since we've seen each other before now.

Meredith: Why do I feel like you have something to hide, even though I'm the one who said it, and yet you're the one hiding it?

Addison: You weren't the only one who said things.

Meredith: Now I really do want to know.

Addison: Okay, alrighty, okay-

Meredith: It's okay, Addie. I promise everything will be okay...

Addison: You might have said that part before.

Meredith: Which time?

Addison: Both? Neither? I don't remember.

Meredith: How drunk were you?

Addison: The first time I was your doctor, so I wasn't. But last night I wasn't as drunk as you but I was far from sober, either.

Meredith: Did you wish you were drunk? The first time? I mean the time I was on morphine because all my boyfriends were around and I thought I was having your then-husband's adulterous love-child?

Addison: When you put it THAT way...

Meredith: To be fair, George was never my boyfriend he was just... saying all these perfect things and I was lonely and he was there and suddenly I was naked...

Addison: I know.

Meredith: About George and me?

Addison: About why you did it. It's why I let Mark... I just get it. That's all. I'm saying I get George, even if I'm still a bit weird about Derek.

Meredith: The Hospital Prom? You mean?

Addison: Yeah.

Meredith: Did we talk about prom last night?

Addison: No.

Meredith: So you want to talk about prom, now?

Addison: I have no idea.

Meredith: He was looking at me, Derek was looking at me with these McDreamy eyes and Finn had plans and I needed air and he followed me and then he cornered me in an exam room and he was yelling that he didn't want to look at me but he couldn't stop and I couldn't stop either and I lost my panties...

Addison: And I found them.

Meredith: Where were they? You never said? I just saw them up the next day on the lost and found but you never said where they were...

Addison: His tux pocket.

Meredith: Why were you in his pocket?

Addison: I'm not sure, actually. Maybe I had my suspicions. You had a guilty face around us...

Meredith: Were you surprised when you found them?

Addison: Yes, no, I was most surprised he would leave me to find them, I guess.

Meredith: You were both pretty bad at adultery.

Addison: Hey! You had sex in an EXAM ROOM. With my husband.

Meredith: My husband.

Addison: At the time he was mine.

Meredith: Yeah, and now he's really fucking DEAD.

Addison: I'm sorry. I'm- I'm really sorry...

Meredith: You didn't kill him. But sometimes I feel like I did.

Addison: What!?

Meredith: I told him to call me. He was texting me when he got hit by a truck. I told him to call!

Addison: Oh, Mer, that wasn't your fault!

Meredith: If he hadn't tried to dial my number or text me a message by the side of a road he would still be here with me and my three kids, his kids, with me. Our kids and I have to tell them every night or two that daddy's not coming home...

Addison: I can't imagine, I'm still really sorry, I just-

Meredith: See, I have to blame me. Because I can't bring myself to blame him. And it's probably illegal to blame the president for wanting his neurosurgical brain so bad to make a map or something. Not of his brain. Well, maybe. But of everyone's brain and the president wanted him and I wanted him and he chose the president...

Addison: I'm not sure he was having an affair, with the president, if that's what you mean.

Meredith: Why did you say that like you weren't sure he wasn't, either. Is he bi? Did I just always miss that? Did he and mark ever- do you think he was actually screwing the president!?

Addison: Umm, as far as I know, in order, I was making a joke. Derek never told me he wasn't straight in any way and no one else did as far as I know. I don't think that he and mark- and i think it's rather unlikely he was screwing the president because the president is also married...

Meredith: I've screwed married people.

Addison: You weren't married at the time, yourself, to another person.

Meredith: I don't see why that's the biggest argument in that statement.

Addison: Why do I feel like there's a bigger issue here you're not talking about because you're making a big thing about Derek and the president?

Meredith: Well? First of all, I feel like he was having an emotional affair with his work against me. President or no naked president. He always answered his calls and not mine. Not always. But sometimes...

Addison: I know the feeling...

Meredith: I'm so sorry, Addison.

Addison: You don't need to apologize for that. I didn't even know you back then. And neither did he.

Meredith: Yeah, I'm sorry because I judged you at the time because I didn't get it. But now I know what it feels like to be married to Derek but he was married to his work and he wanted me to uproot the kids for Washington DC but I never would do that so I told him to go... and he did.

Addison: Kind of the way he used your idea for the clinical trial and then said it was all his idea?

Meredith: Yeah. The shepherd method. Not that the grey-shepherd method would have been helpful. People would have thought he did the work with my MOTHER.

Addison: Actually, I think that would now match Zola, your daughter's name.

Meredith: I wasn't thinking that at the time. At that time Derek was with Rose and I built him a candle house and he later built me a dream house which I sold by the way because I was too sad to live there anymore.

Addison: He loved you, Meredith. He promised me that house for years but you were the one he actually built it for.

Meredith: Derek built it with Mark and Owen and Ben and Alex and Jackson and all of them would build the house together and drink beer. I think Richard Webber might have also done some of the hammerings. It was a team bonding thing. For all the men of Seattle... that we know of course.

Addison: But you didn't have to live in that trailer at least.

Meredith: Yeah. I didn't. That must have sucked for you.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

_Author’s Note 2:_

Well, here we go again.

Let me know what you think in the comments!!!

Meanwhile,[ Falling Apart, Barely Breathing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) now apparently has over 100 Kudos and 3000 views and that’s ridiculous praise. And I hope to update that soon, and I welcome to go read that in the meantime if you have not already. Cheers!

###  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	4. Blame it on the morphine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Addison continue talking about how Addison hated the trailer because Meredith said it must have really sucked for Addison to live there.
> 
> Addison: Thanks. It sort of did. Mostly because I got poison oak.

_Author's Note:_

HELLO AGAIN!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Reddit Imagines - MerAdd in 2020. Experimental Fic #1**

* * *

_It's in 2020. Addison Montgomery comes to GSMH. And she has a few questions for Meredith Grey. OR: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery rants copied from my Reddit responses. Just thought they might be enjoyed here. F/F. MerAdd. Meddison. (Sort of). Rated M. Crackfic. Redditfic._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Blame it on the morphine.**

* * *

_Meredith and Addison continue talking about how Addison hated the trailer because Meredith said it must have really sucked for Addison to live there._

Addison: Thanks. It sort of did. Mostly because I got poison oak.

Meredith: THAT IS HILARIOUS.

Addison: NO IT IS NOT.

Meredith: Why?

Addison: I WAS WALKING OUR DOG AND I PEED AND THERE WAS POISON OAK, OKAY?

Meredith: Why?

Addison: It grows there.

Meredith: Yeah, but isn't there a bathroom in the trailer?

Addison: Derek was asleep and I didn't want to wake him.

Meredith: You were too good for him anyway. I would have walked him instead of trying to squat in the woods.

Addison: I always thought it was a sign I was a bad person that I got poison oak.

Meredith: You were trying to save Derek pain and you were walking Doc and you got hurt and I'm sorry.

Addison: I miss Doc.

Meredith: So do I. I've seen him in the afterlife, though.

Addison: What did he say?

Meredith: Dogs can't talk in the afterlife. He just barked at me and I pet him.

Addison: Oh.

Meredith: I think he would have said he loved you, McDog would have, if he could have talked in the afterlife. You loved him, too.

Addison: I didn't always.

Meredith: Neither did I. But dogs still love you. And you still love them.

Addison: I'm glad you and Derek were there when you let go of him, I had to work, and I just signed the papers and I- I should have stayed but I just couldn't bear it!

Meredith: You loved him, too.

Addison: I did. I'm sorry I stole your dog from you.

Meredith: You didn't. I gave him to you. And Derek but also you.

Addison: You came to visit sometimes. You walked doc.

Meredith: Yeah. I did. But that was also to spend time with Derek.

Addison: Doc loved you, too.

Meredith: And doc loved Derek. But then our McDog, Doc, died and Derek died and Lexie died and Mark died and everyone is leaving... and everyone is dying.

Addison: Dell died. Maya almost died. Pete died. My cat probably died.

Meredith: You had a cat?

Addison: It was from a patient and then they couldn't take care of it and I carried it around and then I took it home and it got lost under my couch and Sam fed it tuna and it was afraid of my vibrator...

Meredith: You showed your car your vibrator? I mean I knew you were probably into some kinky things but maybe you want to explain that one.

Addison: I WAS TRYING TO GET THE CAT OUT FROM UNDER THE COUCH I WAS NOT USING THE VIBRATOR FOR ITS INTENDED PURPOSE AT THE TIME.

Meredith: But otherwise, you like kinky sex?

Addison: We are not talking about this.

Meredith: Why? Girls talk about this with their friends all the time. I once called Derek 'Chief Shepherd,' and he bent me over his desk-

Addison: Okay. Fine. Mark slapped my ass in my LA office. That's all you get. Done. We are not talking about this... Oh and I bet Derek just loved that, you calling him 'Chief'.

Meredith: Yeah I called him that because April Kepner was being all crush-y and he liked the attention and she was an intern and I wasn't an intern anymore and I thought he was getting bored of me...

Addison: You were the love of his life, you know. It wasn't me, it was always supposed to be you.

Meredith: I don't know. You know, I didn't leave him because I wanted him so badly. And for the kids. And after everything. But before he died he confessed he cheated on me and kissed a young intern once on the lips. I called him and a perky girl answered his phone and I knew...

Addison: I know the feeling.

Meredith: Fuck.

Addison: Fuck, I know. It's the worst. I don't wish it on you, Meredith. Not out of spite or revenge. I really am sorry... what a bastard. After I told him just not to hurt you again!

Meredith: SO YOU DID SAY THAT. I WAS NOT IMAGINING IT. YOU TOLD DEREK NOT TO HURT ME AGAIN!

Addison: Did you just trick me into admitting that?

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

_ Author’s Note 2: _

And a brief cliffhanger for the audience.

Let me know what you think in the comments!!!

Meanwhile, [ Falling Apart, Barely Breathing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) now apparently has over 100 Kudos and 3000 views and that’s ridiculous praise. And I hope to update that soon, and I welcome to go read that in the meantime if you have not already. Cheers!

###  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	5. Blame it on the jello and the chocolate pudding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Addison continue talking about how Addison just accidentally revealed she told her then-husband, Derek Christopher Shepherd, to never hurt Meredith, while she was on morphine. And Addison asks if Meredith tricked her into admitting that.
> 
> Meredith: No. I'm not that brilliant. I'm glad it happened though.

_Author's Note:_

HELLO AGAIN!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Reddit Imagines - MerAdd in 2020. Experimental Fic #1**

* * *

_It's in 2020. Addison Montgomery comes to GSMH. And she has a few questions for Meredith Grey. OR: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery rants copied from my Reddit responses. Just thought they might be enjoyed here. F/F. MerAdd. Meddison. (Sort of). Rated M. Crackfic. Redditfic._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blame it on the jello and the chocolate pudding.**

* * *

_Meredith and Addison continue talking about how Addison just accidentally revealed she told her then-husband, Derek Christopher Shepherd, to never hurt Meredith, while she was on morphine. And Addison asks if Meredith tricked her into admitting that._

Meredith: No. I'm not that brilliant. I'm glad it happened though. Because I never got to thank you for saying that to him about me. Or for the time you came in from LA and hugged me and said hey and told Derek "what are you doing," and told me "don't let him get away,". Or the time that you told your brother to stop singing Derek's love song for you while you were at his bedside because you saw I was there and I just...

Addison: You've been wanting to say all this?

Meredith: You were always just all leggy and fabulous and painfully smart and annoyingly kind and I only ever said that to Derek and I thought you should know.

Addison: I wasn't always a good person, Meredith. I've done a lot of fucked up things in my life. I had an emotional affair with my patient's husband while I was her doctor. I dated a guy named Trunk. I cheated on my hot cop boyfriend when I kissed someone else. I dated or didn't date a guy from a rival practice. This guy was flirting with me and calling me "Monty..."

Meredith: I bet that bugged the hell out of you.

Addison: Yeah. Never try to call me "Monty".

Meredith: "Monty."

Addison: Oh now you're just asking for trouble!

Meredith: "Monty!"

Addison: Seriously!?

Meredith: "Monty!"

Addison: I've finished my lunch now I am leaving.

Meredith: Hey, no, wait. Stay. Please stay. We could get jello or pudding.

Addison: Not the green jello.

Meredith: No, of course. That one sucks. Red jello. Or chocolate pudding.

Addison: Or both?

Meredith: So you just do not like decisions?

Addison: No I just have intense dessert cravings please don't go judging my sweet tooth.

Meredith: You're the one who finally got it together to date one man who loves you. You can have all the damn sweets you want. I still have a love triangle with no real lovers and the one guy, Nathan Riggs, that I liked a few years back who actually treated me good I let him go because the love of his life showed up after being missing in Iraq for years and I operated on her stomach and that's why I won the award...

Addison: Because you left your boyfriend?

Meredith: No. For the stomach transplant, I gave Meghan Hunt. But I feel like I deserve an award for the other part, too.

Addison: You stepped aside. I should have stepped aside earlier. I should have...

Meredith: A lot of things, I know. Me too. A lot of things. We should have. But we didn't.

Addison: Why have we never talked like this?

Meredith: I thought you were only talking with me like this because I was high or drunk and I might not remember.

Addison: But this time we're not. I'm not drunk or high and neither are you. We're just... Us...

Meredith: I already said there could be an 'us, friendship…' if you wanted, if you wanted me in your life more, you know if you want to call..."

Addison: I think I'm at the point in my life where I could use more friends rather than less, Meredith. Alrighty. I'll be another sort of sister and law thing with you, at the very least, and we can be friends now. I think we can be friends now. We can do this again, sometime, if you want...

Meredith: Let me buy you a pudding.

Addison: But what if I want jello.

Meredith: You don't have to be in charge every minute you know.

Addison: Bossy!

Meredith: Silly!

Addison: Fine red jello it is.

Meredith: I already got you a pudding but I got a red jello so we can share our dessert together- what?

Addison: HA!

Meredith: What's so funny.

Addison: If we had been this good at sharing all these years ago none of this would have happened.

Meredith: I'm not sure we could have shared Derek at the same time like we're sharing dessert.

Addison: Right. I guess you two are really not into threesomes, huh.

Meredith: If we were, and we shared Derek as a dessert, hypothetically would he have been the red jello, or pudding, do you think? And then, so which one would YOU be?

Addison: I am married, Meredith. I have a husband Jake Riley and I'm over adultery as I said. And we- We are not talking about this.

Meredith: Fine maybe I won't share my jello then.

Addison: MEAN!

Meredith: You have to give me an answer then.

Addison: Well, I just won't share my chocolate pudding then.

Meredith: Okay fine, here, open up and say "ahhh"

Addison: "Ahhh-" wait what? Oh, God that jello is really good.

Meredith: See, I told you the red kind is better.

Addison: Do you want some chocolate pudding? If we're sharing now? At least so we're even...

Meredith: Yes, please, Addison.

Addison: Meredith, I'm not going to feed it to you.

Meredith: Chicken.

Addison: I am married. Happily. To Jake. And I am over adultery. And you already have two men you're deciding on. You're already in a love triangle. The last thing you need is-. And we are not talking about this.

Meredith: You are the one making a big deal out of pudding.

Addison: This is not the time for logic.

Meredith: Give me your spoon then.

Addison: What?

Meredith: And your pudding if you won't feed it to me I'm just taking my bite on my own!

Addison: Take the damn pudding, Grey, then, now and I'll catch up later. I need to- you're just- I'll see you later I can't be here right now! It's too much. I love Jake… And you're feeding me jello, and you're eating my chocolate pudding, and you're talking about threesomes!? And as I just said two times, we are NOT talking about this…

_Addison gets up to leave the cafeteria table but she turns her head around when Meredith answers her._

Meredith: Thanks, Addison.

Addison: For the pudding?

Meredith: For everything else, but also the pudding. But mostly for not the pudding at all...

Addison: I'll see you later, Meredith.

Meredith: Thanks, again you know. For-

Addison: You're welcome. You too, Meredith. Thank you.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

And here is the end of the story so far as it appears on Reddit.

The titles only have the first word capitalized in the French style, and I'm not sure why but that's how it is.

I wasn't planning on continuing this. I actually wasn't planning on uploading it here, at all. But it's here, now. And if you ask me to write more... I'll consider it a maybe?

Let me know what you think in the comments!

Meanwhile, [ Falling Apart, Barely Breathing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) now apparently has over 100 Kudos and 3000 views and that’s ridiculous praise. And I hope to update that soon, and I welcome to go read that in the meantime if you have not already. Cheers!

###  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	6. Blame it on the MRI study.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Which Grey's characters who never met, should meet, do you think?
> 
> Addison Montgomery and Carina DeLuca have a chat, and someone else overhears them.
> 
> Reddit Imagines (2020):
> 
> (Gets more and more AU and gay as you go)
> 
> Spoilers through GA-S16-E21 and PP-S6-Finale.

_Author's Note:_

HELLO AGAIN!

Thanks to many of you for the comments!

Arizonaslesbianism, itslexipedia for requesting more of this and also to be clear, I am the original author of this, it was just published first under a different pen name on Reddit before I published it here as well.

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Reddit Imagines - MerAdd in 2020. Experimental Fic #1**

* * *

_It's in 2020. Addison Montgomery comes to GSMH. And she has a few questions for Meredith Grey. OR: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery rants copied from my Reddit responses. Just thought they might be enjoyed here. F/F. MerAdd. Meddison. (Sort of). Rated M. Crackfic. Redditfic._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Blame it on the MRI study.**

* * *

Prompt: Which Grey's characters who never met, should meet, do you think?

_Addison Montgomery and Carina DeLuca have a chat, and someone else overhears them._

Reddit Imagines (2020):

(Gets more and more AU and gay as you go)

Spoilers through GA-S16-E21 and PP-S6-Finale.

* * *

Addison: Hey, so I hear you're the new OBG-YN.

Carina: I also research women's health.

Addison: Cool, what do you research? I used to do genetics research in Cystic Fibrosis and I also am a neonatal and fetal surgeon.

Carina: Female orgasms.

Addison: **Chokes for a second.**

Carina: That's what I research.

Addison: Oh- Right- Ah-

Carina: You see, I believe they put the g-spot in the birth canal for a reason, and when that doesn't work there is a perfectly good bundle of nerves on the outside of the-

Addison: OH WAIT! You're the doctor whose study saved Amelia Shepherd, right? Thank you! She's like a sister to me!

Carina: Oh, yes, you're Amelia's friend, so you must be the ex-wife of Meredith Grey's husband who tragically died on the roadside I think I heard about this!

Addison: You heard about me all the way in Seattle? Figures... it didn't happen that way the first time, we had the opposite problem, then.

Carina: It's nice to meet you, your surgeries seem very cool and you have very good morals from what I hear.

Addison: Medically speaking, generally. At least... Though things have calmed down in my personal life after I had Henry Montgomery my son and I got re-married to Jake Riley.

Carina: How was-

Addison: I adopted Henry. I'm barren. I love my son more than anything but I don't want to talk about how I didn't get to give birth...

Carina: I'm sorry. What do you want to talk about?

Addison: So, Umm, can you tell me more about these um, female orgasms? I mean uh- preofessionally speaking, of um, course.

Carina: Of course. I'll show you some slides of the brain. They are very colourful. The female brain is a magical place. You could still participate in the study if you wanted to. I have many sex toys in many Colors.

Addison: Colors?

Carina: Purple, hot pink...

Addison: You're not going to tell anyone I said that I'm interested, right?

Carina: Of course not. But you know how things go around here. If it's a secret everyone is going to find out anyway. But at least we'll know for sure you don't have a brain tumour.

Addison: I'm going to say that if anyone asks why I did THAT on an MRI table.

Carina: You could also call it science.

Addison: Science. Biology. Chemistry...

Carina: I'm very glad we finally got to meet. I must know more about your work. I've been working with a colleague you might know about reducing maternal mortality. Arizona Robbins? She's my ex girlfriend but she moves to NYC to chase her ex wife and life close to Sofia.

Addison: Cool! I delivered Sofia, actually, Callie and I used to be really close I hope they are well!

Carina: They are it's wonderful! Callie and Arizona are back together now. And even Penny, Callie's other ex is happy and she met someone else!

Addison: Wow I'll have to call them. Do you know that I once instigated Callie's gay awakening by asking her if she was "speaking the vagina monologues?"

Carina: What did you say after that?

Addison: I told her I was "all for it,".

Carina: How "all for it?" What do you mean, exactly? And to be clear, I have a girlfriend Maya Bishop and we are happy and so I'm NOT hitting on you.

Addison: Oh, of course, YOU are not hitting on me now, I understand, but about other women in general, ah, I'm married. To Jake Riley. He's a man. A good man. I'm finally over adultery. I'm happily married. Yes, happily married. I am not the go-to for adultery anymore. I am married...

Carina: And I have a girlfriend. It was NOT a proposition I was just asking...

Addison: Right I know I wasn't talking about you in particular, you just brought up women like that and I never was into that before but now that you say it- I should call my husband before I say something or do something I shouldn't. Not with you, if course you have Maya I just meant...

Carina: Some men like it when their female partners are into women. Have you ever considered a threesome?

Addison: Not seriously, there was one time I joked around with Meredith Grey ans Derek Shepherd by the elevator bay when I was married to Derek and Meredith had just been his mistress and I said to them both "well, this looks cozy, can I join in? Or are you two not into threesomes?"

Carina: Did you want them to be?

Addison: I think it's best if I don't answer that question.

Carina: You kind of did. By not answering. So pointedly.

Addison: I AM HAPPILY MARRIED!

Carina: You're yelling that awfully loud.

Addison: I AM NOT GAY.

Carina: Right. I never said you were. At all.

Addison: I AM NOT INTO THREESOMES.

Carina: I also never said that.

Addison: IF YOU EVER TELL MEREDITH GREY THIS I WILL-

Carina: Relax, I won't. But she might have heard by the fact that you're yelling loudly in the hospital.

Addison: WAIT WHAT.

Meredith Grey: Um, hi, I heard my name come up. Are you alright? Hi Addison it's been awhile.

Addison: How much of that did you just hear?

Meredith: Wouldn't you like to know, Doctor Montgomery...

Carina: I'm going to leave you two alone to catch up...

Addison: I AM MARRIED HAPPILY TO A MAN JAKE RILEY AND I AM OVER ADULTERY AND I AM NOT GAY-

Meredith: Relax, I'm already in a love triangle. You see, I'm deciding between two men...

Addison: Are you high?

Meredith: No, why?

Addison: Just checking. You were the last time we talked about this.

Meredith: Was that the whole Finn and Derek thing?

Addison: Yeah.

Meredith: Right so now it's between an intern who is actually Carina's brother and an Irish pédiatrie surgeon who Cristina Yang shipped me from Zurich.

Addison: Oh.

Meredith: Why, do you want to throw your hat in the ring, too?

Addison: I AM MARRIED, MEREDITH!

Meredith: So was Derek, the first time. Didn't you always want to know what he left you for? I've always wanted to know why he married you... Did I ever tell you that's you're McHot and leggy and fabulous and annoyingly kind, and painfully smart, and you were saving my best friend's life at the time I told Derek all this...?

Addison: Getting drunk with you would probably be a really, really, really bad idea...

Meredith: Probably. But do you want to? Get drunk with me, huh?

Addison: I'm not very good at resisting temptation...

Meredith: I know. You're the ruler of all that is evil. But you still answer to Satan.

Addison: I don't think it's going to take alcohol to make my life a whole lot of complicated again...

Meredith: Did I tell you I have my own office here now? Perks of being an attending, and a general surgery chief, and an award winning person in my own right...

Addison: No, you never said.

Meredith: Do you want to see it?

Addison: I shouldn't. I definitely shouldn't. But I really, really, really do...

Meredith: Let me show you something, Doctor Montgomery…? But only if you want to, of course… Do you want me to? Addison? I have many cool things to show you!

Addison: Maybe later, ah, I have to, ah, I have a patient.

Meredith: Bullshit, you don't even work here anymore!

Addison: I'm going to pretend I'm getting a page and then leave for no reason.

Meredith: Whatever helps you sleep at night, Doctor Montgomery...

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Couldn't resist posting this here.

There's a bit of repetition from the last ones.

This is sort of a separate conversation…

Comment if you liked!

Comment if you want more!

Otherwise check out [Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472/chapters/58932361) probably, because it's fun and a similar premise but more fleshed out...

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	7. Blame it on the bomb going off in 2006.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later on, in a Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital supply closet.
> 
> Addison Montgomery talks about her gay-panic with her sister-in-law, Amelia Shepherd.

_Author's Note:_

So, here's a chapter next because it's popular at least on Wattpad and I wanted to continue the story. This one was actually never posted on Reddit because everyone downvoted the last post and I realize there's a limit to how much femslash fanfiction seems to be tolerated on Reddit Grey's Anatomy threads.

This one's for itslexipedia and danielaperezsurga in particular who already commented on Chapter 6.

* * *

**Reddit Imagines - MerAdd in 2020. Experimental Fic #1**

* * *

_It's in 2020. Addison Montgomery comes to GSMH. And she has a few questions for Meredith Grey. OR: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery rants copied from my Reddit responses. Just thought they might be enjoyed here. F/F. MerAdd. Meddison. (Sort of). Rated M. Crackfic. Redditfic._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Blame it on the bomb going off in 2006.**

* * *

_Later on, in a Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital supply closet._

_Addison Montgomery talks about her gay-panic with her sister-in-law, Amelia Shepherd._

* * *

Amelia: Whoa, what's going on!? What's up with you, Addison?

Addison: I'm hiding!

Amelia: Yeah, I got that from the fact that we're currently in the closet but I'm not sure what you're hiding from?

Addison: I THINK MEREDITH GREY WAS JUST HITTING ON ME AND SHE SAID SHE WASN'T EVEN HIGH AT THE TIME!

Amelia: Did she hit on you before while she was high?

Addison: No, yes, not really she just said "me too, a lot of things," and smiled at me and she was picking between Finn Dandridge and Derek Shepherd and she asked my opinion...

Amelia: I'm just going to guess that this has something to do with the fact you once asked Meredith and Derek for a threesome that one time?

Addison: WHO TOLD YOU THAT.

Amelia: Derek did. He's my BROTHER. _(Was_ my brother?)...

Addison: I'm sorry. For Derek. You know I am.

Amelia: I'm sorry too. For Derek. That's why I called you...

Addison: I don't know what to do, I'm hiding from Meredith and I'm married to Jake Riley and I finally have a son Henry Montgomery and my life is already settled and I'm freaking out and also Carina DeLuca asked me to participate in her female orgasm MRI research!

Amelia: It's really fun. I recommend it. Plus it saved my life at the time.

Addison: How are you so nonchalant about this!?

Amelia: I talk to Charlotte King a lot we got close when we went to AA and so she'd talk about work because she's a sexologist and so I just got used to talking about sex toys.

Addison: She did give me that nice sex you that one time...

Amelia: So, what are you going to do about all of this?

Addison: Well, I'll do the study because that's for science and it can't hurt anyone and I really could use it...

Amelia: And about the fact that you're diving into the closet to avoid Meredith Grey, ironically I may add, if you know what I mean.

Addison: I have no idea. I thought I had gotten over adultery. What if when Sam said it he was right, that it turns me on to be sneaking around!?

Amelia: Well, I would say that first of all I am jealous that you are getting propositioned for a potential threesome because I've always wanted to have sex with more than one person at once. And Link has already. And I almost propositioned Carina DeLuca for one before I chickened out and she realized I was pregnant and then I got with Link and she got with Maya Bishop.

Addison: Meredith didn't mention Jake at all, or well, she sort of implied, I don't know she just heard her name in relation to the topic of threesomes and when I asked her about it she just said: "wouldn't you like to know?" With a smirk and a winky face.

Amelia: And then what happened?

Addison: And then she asked if I wanted to find out what she's made of and then she asked if I wanted to see her new office and she said she had all these cool things to show me...

Amelia: And then?

Addison: And then I ran away and I found you and now we're here now and I'm seriously freaking out!

Amelia: Are you freaking out because you're afraid Jake will be mad about it? Or are you freaking out because you're afraid you're going to cave and say 'yes,' to Meredith and cheat on your second husband with her? Or are you freaking out because you didn't think you were gay or anything less than straight at all, but now you have curiosities about women that you've never considered before?

Addison: All of the above!?

Amelia: I get that. I'm bicurious also. Not for you, to be clear, because we're basically sisters even though you left Derek so technically you're not my sister in law anymore but I still think of you like my sister and you think of me like your little sister you never had, and you used to live in my house growing up. But there are women I wish I had slept with before. And I've said that aloud but I'm not sure if you were there to hear it.

Addison: What are you going to do about it?

Amelia: Link and I have talked about later happily finding a woman who is interested in joining us, not you, of course, Addison and I mean that with no offense at all- It's because you're sort of my sister-in-law and it would be weird between the two of us, I think, but some other woman, to have a three-way with Link and me, someday would be nice.

Addison: I'm glad Link is so supportive. He seems lovely. And your kid is adorable by the way.

Amelia: Yeah, Bailey helped me give birth by holding onto my back when I was in labor and Link was operating.

Addison: That's lovely! You know, George O'Malley once did that for her while Derek was operating on her then-husband Tucker-Jones because he needed brain surgery because he got in a car accident and Meredith Grey has her hand on a bomb.

Amelia: What happened with the bomb?

Addison: It exploded and the bomb squad guy Dylan died and Meredith was thrown back and got hit by shrapnel and Derek was looking for her and Richard found me for him, instead and Adele Webber said that I was not the "she," he was asking about.

Amelia: Rough.

Addison: Yeah. Meredith was a mess it was good that her intern friends were always there for her.

Amelia: What were you thinking, back then, when you found out about Meredith potentially dying?

Addison: A lot of things... She almost died again off of Elliot bay and she looked so, so, so cold. And I told her friends they might need to "prepare themselves," and it was awful and that's when her mother Ellis Grey died right before Meredith woke up from her coma.

Amelia: You are about her. Meredith, I mean. You always seemed to.

Addison: I- I told Derek "just, don't hurt her, again," when he found me talking to her when she needed her appendix out and I don't know if Meredith heard me but Derek did and he never asked me about it.

Amelia: That's really nice of you, to say for her. You know after you went all "Addison Shepherd, and you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband!"

Addison: Yeah. I've done some petty things to her. Like the panties on the bulletin board thing to her. And I've stood up for her when the patient Julie was calling a whore because she didn't know Derek was married at the time until I showed up and she didn't know I had cheated on Derek with Mark, first, anyway...

Amelia: You seem to have a hate-not-hate relationship with Meredith Grey.

Addison: It's complicated. She's flawed, I'm flawed, we have similar childhoods and similar insecurities and very similar taste in men, so it seems...

Amelia: Right. My brother. I know.

Addison: Sorry.

Amelia: It's okay. You both, you and Meredith, made Derek happy at different points in his life. I'm grateful for that.

Addison: It was always about Derek with Meredith. For the most part at least. Or maybe it wasn't at all, after all?

Amelia: Well, Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan, Lexie Grey, they're all passed now and Alex Karev moves to Kansas with Izzie Stevens. All of the people who complicated the not-quite-friendship but not-quite-not-friendship between you and Meredith Grey have moved on by now.

Addison: You know, Meredith Grey and I have not really talked when it's just been the two of us except for that one time when we thought originally she was pregnant back then with a Derek Shepherd adulterous love child. She asked me "why have we never talked like this before?"

Amelia: And what did you say?

Addison: I told her "the only reason we are talking like this right now, is that you won't remember a single thing when the drugs wear off," and then I left the room.

Amelia: Do you want to talk to her more just the two of you?

Addison: Sometimes. Especially after Derek died. I wanted to call her. I know I have Jake now and I know I divorced Derek, and I don't regret leaving your brother because it was time. It's just that Derek was my best friend and we were together 11 years and Meredith is the only other person on the planet who loved him the way I did back then... Do you get that?

Amelia: Yeah. I get that. You and Meredith share that differently than Meredith and I. We fought after Derek died because we grieved in different ways and I was so upset she signed the papers without calling me or my sisters or even my mother. But Meredith was really the love of Derek's life at the time and she had her kids there at the time and I can't imagine what she was going through. I think it's different now, I get it more now that I have my own kid.

Addison: You did before, even though you never got to keep him long.

Amelia: Yeah, but as you said, I never got to hold Christopher Shepherd for more than 43 minutes. He was my unicorn baby. And now I have a new son and he's perfect and Cristopher was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen and my new son is as well and I'm very lucky.

Addison: You are. I'm happy for you. For Link, and for your son.

Amelia: Thanks, Addison.

Addison: You're welcome. See this is the thing, you got it together. You have a person who loves you and your son. I have a person - Jake Riley - my second husband - who loves me and I have a son... And I just don't want to ever mess that up, especially for Henry's sake because he's my world you know, he's my kid even if I never got to give birth I'm over that because I got to adopt him and I love him the same.

Amelia: Yeah. It's a good life. A really good life right now.

Addison: I just wish I had what you have with Link, that deal thing, or something? Because hearing Meredith Grey talk to me like that is driving me crazy in the sexy kind of crazy way and I feel like I'm already cheating on Jake just by admitting that.

Amelia: You could call him and ask him. If Jake says no then you could just turn Meredith down. But if he says yes and wanted to talk about it then you and your husband could figure out an arrangement that works for both of you. There are some couples that allow an open part of their relationship. Say like, a guy and a girl who are a couple but the guy allows the girl to sleep with a girl on the side as well, and they're all friends. I've seen that happen.

Addison: Really!?

Amelia: Yeah, and besides do you remember that patient trio we had at the LA Practice that was a throuple? It was two girls and a guy and they all dated each other, and they had rules and they wanted to have a baby all 3 of them and when they couldn't they decided to look at other options so they all had a fair say.

Addison: Right I remember that. It was interesting. Jake consulted in that case, actually. He was cool about it mostly. I don't know if he would be cool about it in his own personal life though.

Amelia: Is there something holding you back from asking?

Addison: It just terrifies me to admit I'm curious about women. I mean I'm like 50 or something now it's a bit late to come out of the closet and I don't know who or what I am anyway. And plus, Meredith Grey is my ex-husband's ex-mistress, then-girlfriend, then-wife until he died. And that's a whole lot of complicated for one fucked-up love triangle. Plus Meredith already said she's in another love triangle with an intern and an Irish man.

Amelia: Well about the first part, it's 2020, and most people are super cool about the not-straight thing, and you don't have to define yourself with a label if you're curious about sex with a woman you can just say that and I'm not judging you. It doesn't make you capital-G-Gay with a flag right away, it's whatever you're ready for...

Addison: And about the second part?

Amelia: Well, for starters I'm not going to talk about Derek because he's my own brother and you get that because you don't like to talk about Archer Montgomery and his partners at all. But Meredith, you said, already seemed to be flirting with you and if you're interested and you talk to Jake and he's okay with it, then that can be a conversation between you two. You're grown-ups, you know about consent, you know each other pretty well by now. You can take it one step at a time and see where it leads.

Addison: You have your moments when you are surprisingly wise for someone people always used to call "hurricane Amelia," and the "Black Sheep of the Shepherds."

Amelia: I still have no filter. But I'm trying to be more of a grown-up.

Addison: You know, at this moment, you seriously are.

Amelia: Are you going to call Jake then? Because Jake is pretty cool. I mean he delivered Cristopher and he let you into the room when I said I didn't want you there because I was mad at you but I really wanted you there and I'm sad you weren't there for when my second son was born.

Addison: I'm sad I wasn't there too. I'm sorry. I wanted to be.

Amelia: I know. But you're a baby doctor, you know that kids don't always come on their scheduled time.

Addison: Yeah. Thanks, Amelia.

Amelia: Are you going to call Jake Riley, your husband, then?

Addison: I think I will. Thank you, Amelia. And please keep this a secret? You can tell Link and tell him not to tell anyone else. I don't want Meredith Grey to find out about this before I talk to Jake.

Amelia: Will do. And by the way, come over any time and hang out with my son and Link and I. Not in a threesome way of course. I just miss you as my sister-in-law.

Addison: I will. Tell Link I say hi. And that I think it's cool that he goes by that when his name is Atticus Lincoln.

Amelia: I will. I have to go. Take care now, Addison, and you're going to have to come out of the closet eventually!

Addison: Right. They might need supplies from it and I'm blocking the door.

Amelia: I meant metaphorically. As in "Come out of the closet as at least slightly non-straight." But you're right you will eventually need to leave the supply closet here, too.

Addison: Oh my God.

Amelia: Yeah, try telling that mid-orgasm with your new potential suitor. I gotta go find Link and my kid. Let me know what happens. I need all the gossip!

Addison: I'll let you know. It's the least I can do. Bye for now, Amelia... You're the greatest sister I never had!

Amelia: Likewise. Thank you, Addison. Good luck with Meredith Grey! I bet you could make her at least as happy as my brother, Derek Shepherd, ever did...

_Addison Montgomery goes to reply to that last part, but Amelia Shepherd had already come out of the closet. And Addison Montgomery was still stuck inside of it..._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Yeah, I know Meredith Grey never physically appears in this one.

Apologies.

What could happen next though…???

Comment if you liked it!

Comment if you want more!

Otherwise check out[ Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472/chapters/58932361) probably, because it's fun and a similar premise but more fleshed out...

###  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	8. Blame it on the fancy new office space.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later on, Addison Montgomery knocks on the door to Meredith Grey's new fancy office space.

_Author's Note:_

HELLO AGAIN!

Thanks to many of you for the comments!

Arizonaslesbianism, itslexipedia for requesting more of this and also to be clear, I am the original author of this, it was just published first under a different pen name on Reddit before I published it here as well. Also, naylorholby, new_being, outlawqueenpercabeth, addiesrep, JordynMarie05, people in general who always seem to jump on my MerAdd fics and I adore it!

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Reddit Imagines - MerAdd in 2020. Experimental Fic #1**

* * *

_It's in 2020. Addison Montgomery comes to GSMH. And she has a few questions for Meredith Grey. OR: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery rants copied from my Reddit responses. Just thought they might be enjoyed here. F/F. MerAdd. Meddison. (Sort of). Rated M. Crackfic. Redditfic._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Blame it on the fancy new office space.**

* * *

_Later on, Addison Montgomery knocks on the door to Meredith Grey's new fancy office space._

* * *

Meredith: Come in!

Addison: How did you know it was me?

Meredith: Your hair is kind of distinctive, as is your body, as is your entire being. In a very great way, of course. You really are, Addison...

Addison: Wow. Umm- hi.

Meredith: Hi.

Addison: Look I came here with a lot of things to say, but I have no idea what they are now, and I'm freaking out and I just- Are you okay?

Meredith: Excellent. Especially now that you're here. Do you want to come in? Or maybe you want to come out? Probably some combination of those last two things…

Addison: How did you- Jesus, Meredith. Are you like some kind of psychic?

Meredith: I know you, you know. It's been years but I know you. I had to know you. You were my competition for Derek and you were damn good competition. I get why he picked you, the first time, you know. I sort of forgive him for it, actually…

Addison: I don't know what to say!?

Meredith: How is Jake Riley, your husband doing? Have you called him?

Addison: Yeah, I called him. Jake is good. Henry is good. And I'm- I'm really fucking confused.

Meredith: Gay panic getting you down?

Addison: HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT.

Meredith: Lucky guess.

Addison: HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!?

Meredith: I almost died like five times now. This is nothing. Plus, this is your crisis, not mine…

Addison: THIS ISN'T A CRISIS.

Meredith: You're yelling again.

Addison: HOW DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL CRAZY ALL OF THE TIME.

Meredith: I have no idea. The feeling is mutual, though. In a good way, of course. I'm just _much_ better at hiding it.

Addison: MEREDITH!?

Meredith: That's what I'm talking about. I think it would sound better yelled into my mouth, though.

Addison: MEREDITH GREY?!

Meredith: That, too, I'm impressed with the 'g,' and 'r,' sound those are usually difficult to pronounce whilst someone is-

Addison: Okay, seriously, we need to talk and I can't concentrate if you're saying shit like that all the time.

Meredith: I'm listening…

Addison: I called Jake Riley, my husband, just then. From a closet. Which I just came out of. I must add…

Meredith: And?

Addison: And he said, and I quote, "if having sex with a woman will make you happy, it would make me happy, because I really do love you, Addison."

Meredith: That's fantastic, how supportive. You really do know how to pick husbands, Addison.

Addison: So do you. You stole mine the first time around, remember?

Meredith: Of course, I'm sorry for that. I was a slutty intern.

Addison: I was a McBitch to you.

Meredith: A little. I was an adulterous whore, though.

Addison: So was I. With Mark, I mean, against Derek, though also in a few other love triangles that I got myself into before I settled down with Jake Riley in LA.

Meredith: Why do you seem disappointed in your husband's answer?

Addison: Well, it's not against you, you're- A lot of things. It's just, now he knows about it, it's less… Something?

Meredith: You really do get off on affairs, don't you?

Addison: I cannot believe we are having this conversation.

Meredith: It's okay. I'm the one in a love triangle that might now become a square.

Addison: Why are we like this, Grey? Do you think? What the hell is our problem that it always has to be this difficult?

Meredith: Mommy issues. Daddy issues. We also both had a fake mommy name Susan who died and for whom we got a slap in the face for, and yes I did hear that story- I'm so sorry about Bizzy Forbes, your mother, and about Susan Grant, by the way.

Addison: I'm sorry about your Susan Grey. That was a long time ago, I know. But that was back when I lived here in Seattle and I remembered about that, and about Molly Grey, and about how shocked you were then, about Lexie Grey, too.

Meredith: Thanks. I miss all of them now, except I'm still conflicted about Thatcher Grey, he died and I went to see him and it was weird to have a father figure who is not Richard Webber.

Addison: My daddy's not dead yet, just my mom. He still calls himself 'The Captain,' Montgomery and he drinks a lot. Oh and I'm sorry your mom died while you were technically dead.

Meredith: Thanks. I saw her in the afterlife briefly. Ellis Grey was nice to me for once.

Addison: How is this not the strangest conversation we've talked about thus far.

Meredith: We've both been through so much that nothing seems strange anymore.

Addison: Is it strange that I still want to see what you meant when you said you could "show me a lot of things, in your office?"

Meredith: God, I thought you would never ask. And by the way, what I said before about "showing you why Derek might have picked me, and wondering why he picked you…" That's a part of it I guess and I'm not gonna lie, but this isn't only about Derek. It's not been about Derek for a long time now. This is about you, Addison. Addison Montgomery, you.

Addison: So I guess this is us "saying a lot of things," and "doing a lot of things," like we never said and did all those years ago?

Meredith: This can be about whatever we want it to be.

Addison: What about your love triangle? What about the intern, Dr. Andrew DeLuca, or something, or your Irish pediatric surgeon who Cristina sent you, Dr. Cormac Hayees?

Meredith: I see you've done some research about your potential competition.

Addison: I am NOT going to say 'pick me, choose me, love me,' for you, Grey. NOT GONNA HAPPEN. No freakin' way.

Meredith: You sorta just did.

Addison: SHUT UP!

Meredith: MAKE ME.

Addison: Why aren't you freaking out about this?

Meredith: I've been pansexual since like, probably high school. I just never brought it up I guess.

Addison: Oh. I never asked either, I just assumed.

Meredith: It's okay, most people do, or did, or whatever. It doesn't bother me either way, but I'll tell you that I am into YOU now, for all that that's worth.

Addison: I cannot believe how delighted I am for you to say that to me.

Meredith: Mmhmm, I really want to rip all your clothes off right about now...

Addison: Does this door lock?

Meredith: Of course it does. Why do you think I picked this damn office? And close those blinds behind you now, now would you?

Addison: You're always so bossy.

Meredith: Hmm, is it working for you, Doctor No-Longer-Shepherd.

Addison: That's been that way for well over two decades.

Meredith: I know, but damn is it riling you up so, so, so, well.

Addison: McMedusa.

Meredith: McHot.

Addison: McMeredith.

Meredith: McAddie.

Addison: I don't think you've ever called me that nickname before.

Meredith: I haven't. Do you like it? Do you like me calling you that?

Addison: Am I just a McRebound to you?

Meredith: Nah, not at all. If you threw your hat in the ring for real, you would win in an instant. Plus you are a much hotter redhead for me than Nurse Rose.

Addison: I'm still with Jake, you know. I'm staying with him. You'd be…

Meredith: YOUR 'Dirty Mistress,'.

Addison: You're not dirty.

Meredith: But I can talk pretty dirty.

Addison: I've decided. To hell with it. My second husband Jake Riley said this was fine. So we've both been Derek's wives. So we've both fought in the past. So we both have some issues and I've never been with a woman before. So a lot of things… Either way, I've decided. And I've decided that I want you Meredith, and I don't care what or who that makes me to other people, or you to other people… What they talk about if they find out after is up to them. But for now, at this moment, I just want you… If you still want to have me like this, then be my guest… You can be my new mistress Meredith. Show me what you wanted to teach me. Show. Me. Now…?!

Meredith: Oh, I certainly will. Take a seat, Addison. Let me show you what I'm really made of…

_If it wasn't clear earlier, this is all happening at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital, formerly known as Seattle Grace back when Addison worked there in approximately 2006…_

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So I didn’t make it an affair in the end.

So I didn’t want it to be about cheating…

Why am I like this? I have no idea. I just want them all to be happy!

Hope you liked this story so far. Let me know what you think. Let me know if you want more.

Specifically, let me know if you’d like to see the smut in this way.

I’ll have to up the ratings but I don’t care, I will if you’d actually want to read it.

Have a good day while you leave me a comment or more!!!

Otherwise check out[ Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472/chapters/58932361) probably, because it's fun and a similar premise but more fleshed out...

###  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
